Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a character input device that is suitably applied to electronic apparatuses such as cellular phones, PITS (personal handyphone system) phones, PDA (personal digital assistant) devices, digital camera devices, digital video camera devices, portable game machines, and notebook or desktop personal computers.
Description of Related Art
A character input system described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-053853 displays, on a television receiver, a first-layer character display screen displaying typical character input buttons of character groups and a second-layer character display screen displaying character input buttons of each character group.
The character input system detects the selection of the first-layer character display screen and the second-layer character display screen in accordance with the track of a finger which traces the touch pad disposed in the remote control device.
The character input system inputs a selected character at the timing when the user detaches the finger from the touch pad.